Lost Soul
by Kodokuchan
Summary: When Kikyo dies and the part of the soul that they share goes back to Kagome, something happens & Inu Yasha may lose her forever. Chapter 1 May also become romance.


A/n: This is an idea I've had for a while and I haven't seen it anywhere else, so I hope that you enjoy it.  
Lost Soul  
  
Chapter 1  
I could feel her hand slipping. I tried to get a better hold on it, but then, I almost lost my grip on the edge of the cliff. I looked back down into her eyes, and I could see the fear in them. I looked beyond, down into the ravine. I could hear the river swollen and raging after the recent thunderstorms. I could not see it though, through the thick fog, swirling over the water nearly 150 feet below. I looked into her face again, and saw her become pale. I could feel my claws digging into the soft flesh of her hand, but I still did not want to let go. I didn't want to lose her again. She smiled up at me.  
  
"Let go, Inu Yasha." The pain in her face was not entirely from my claws in her hand. Why had she always looked that way? I remembered, so long ago when we had first met, her eyes had been so sad.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Let go. There are people waiting for you." Her voice was more insistent and her eyes began to glitter with tears and anger. She grabbed my wrist, and pried my fingers away from hers. I felt her fingers slip through my grasp, and I called to her as she fell.  
  
"Kikyo!"  
  
She smiled, and then disappeared into the fog. My eyes burning with unshed tears; I dig my claws into the side of the cliff, and climbed up. As soon as I am on the ledge, I collapse, mentally and physically exhausted. I feel a few hot tears slide down my face into the dust, but I don't care anymore. I call her name over and over again, softly, begging for her to come back. I hear a crackling of dry leaves, and a soft footfall. It's her. I can't look   
at her face, knowing that right now, I will only see Kikyo in it. I inhale, trying to dry my tears, and I smell everything around me. The rock dust that I'm lying on, the rain that has been so prevalent these last couple of days, and her, smelling like sunshine and those herbs. Kikyo... smelt like the grave soil that brought her back to life. I hear her trembling, and I wonder what's wrong. I sit up, and make myself look at her.   
  
Her hair and clothes are wet from the herbal solution that she had just been lying in. Kaede stands a short distance behind her. Kagome gives me a tremulous smile, trying to be brave. I can smell her fear though, it's not fear that she'll be harmed, but fear of abandonment. I know that feeling all too well. I start to stand, but then her eyes focus on something behind me. I turn, and there is a small sphere of light. Curious, I watch as it   
floats past me, towards her. She tries to grab it, and it floats into her. She smiles peacefully.  
  
"So... warm. It's warm, Inu Ya-" Her peaceful expression goes blank, and her eyes open wide. A ragged scream tears from her throat, and a blinding flash of light surrounds her as she begins to convulse. My heart skips a beat and I run towards her, fearful that she too will leave me. I run and reach for her. But before I can reach her a shock wave blows me away, off the edge of the cliff. I see her collapse as I begin to fall. I've got to get to her! I   
think frantically. My outstretched hand hits the edge of the cliff, and I try to find purchase with my claws. Sparks fly from the cliff as I slide down, and my hand is scraped and bleeding. I bring my other hand up, and stop as I grab desperately at a protruding rock.   
  
I can feel my palms, bloodied and burning as I cling to the cliffside. I am at least twenty feet from the top, maybe more. As I look upwards, I hear the young kitsune, Shippo, cry out. My heart skips a beat as I hear him wailing. Is she dead? Did that kill her? A reckless energy fills my veins and I start to climb up the cliff, scrabbling for handholds in the crumbling rock. My arms strain and protest as I try to climb, but I ignore the pain. I can't lose them both! As I reach the top, my grip slips in a chalky powder and I nearly fall again.  
  
I pull myself over the ledge once again, and the destruction surrounding Kagome astounds me. The rocks surrounding her for 10 feet in any direction have been bleached white, and some of the smaller ones have turned into that fine chalky powder that I slipped on. Shippo, obviously pleased to see that I am not dead, runs towards me. Or tries to. As soon as he reaches the bleached area, he is thrown away forcefully by some invisible source. AS much as the kid annoys me, I cry out as he hits a rock and bounces away, flopping limply onto the ground. I reach towards him. Suddenly, my hand has a painful shock run through it, and I instinctively snatch it away and cradle it against my body, searching for the offending wound. There is no wound. It isn't even cut up from my slide down the cliff-face. Sure I heal fast, but that's ridiculous. Not even full demons heal in under five minutes. Demon? I compare my hands. Besides the fact that it is no longer scraped up, my claws are gone there. This is a human hand! I watch in amazement as the claws slowly grow back. I hear Shippo groan, and remember that I have more important things to worry about right now.  
  
For some reason, I am dreading going into the bleached area, but I need to get to Kagome. Steeling myself, I step into that circle of white. The next moment, all that exists for me is a searing white-hot pain coursing through my skin and running along my bones. Through the light that seems to blind me, I see a collapsed figure on the ground in front of me. Something.. I was supposed to do something important. The thoughts come slowly through now ebbing pain. Kagome.... I need... Kagome. My entire body throbbing, I realize that I have collapsed. I will myself to move, to save her, but nothing happens. Trying again as my sight fades, I feel my hand touch hers. Why... is it so cold?   
  
* * * * *  
My eye opens slowly, and I look with weariness at everything around me. Pushing myself up I look towards the edge of the cliff, and then turn away quickly, shielding my face. What was so bright? Turning back slowly, I see a light that is fading. Inside, I see two figures. one with white hair, and one with black, lying prone next to one another. Inu Yasha! Kagome! I push myself to my feet slowly, cursing my old bones, for not allowing me to move in more haste. As soon as I push myself up, I hear a groan behind me. Turning, I see the small kitsune, Shippo, with a large lump on his head. I make my way to him, and help him to his feet. He looks up at me, dazed.  
  
"Kaede? Where's Kagome?" His eyes grow wide as he remembers the events of the past few minutes. "KAGOME!" He dashes towrds her, but stops at the edge of the bleached stones, jumping up and down in concern. Confused, I head towards them.  
  
"Shippo? Why don't you go to her?"   
  
"I can't! I can't!" He turns to me anxiously. "I can't go in there! You gotta help her!"   
  
"I will, child." As I step into the cleansed area, I feel a slight tingling. Suddenly, everything is absolutely silent. I can no longer hear the river raging below, and as I look quickly behind me, Shippo's tears and anxious cries are silent. I turn back to them, and gasp as I get a closer look at them. Shaking off my shock, I debate on how to get them out of this circle. I will not be able to carry them out. Looking at Inu Yasha, I decide to try and rouse him. Kneeling at his side, I shake him urgently.   
  
"Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! You must wake! I need your help with Kagome." He groans, and his hand tightens on hers. "Inu Yasha, Kagome needs you!" His eyes open slowly. I am slightly suprised again, as I look at him. This is, I suppose, his human form. His eyes are so dark. He looks at me, his eyes focusing slowly.  
  
"Ka..gome?"   
  
"Yes. She needs your help Inu Yasha."  
  
"Help? Kagome... I need to.." His eyes fill with realization. "Kagome!" He pushes himself up and goes to her, clutching her hand to his chest like a lifeline. "Kagome! Are you alright?"   
He looks more concerned as she does not respond. He turns to me. "You! Help her!" He snaps, rubbing her fingers vigorously. "Her hands are cold. Well! Why aren't you helping her?!" He turns on me, angry.   
  
"We need to get her to somewhere warm." I say, a little disconcerted. "Will you help me?" He looks shocked at the idea.  
  
"Warm?" He looks at me, then her, then me again. "Yes." We pick her up and begin walking out of the circle. As we step out, he collapses, obviously in pain. I am left holding up Kagome. I dredge up a little strength and drag her the rest of the way out. Then I lay her down gently, leaving Shippo to fret over her a bit as I go back to Inu Yasha. He groans in pain as he transforms back to normal slowly. His eyes Looks straight through me as the pupils turn slitted and the gold coloring returns. His hair lightens again, and his ears move slowly to the top of his head, now furred and doglike. He continues to breathe heavily as I hear a cry of dismay behind me. Turning, I realize that my fears were correct as I see Shippo's eyes tearful in his gray face. I can feel the color draining from my own face as I hear him speak.  
  
"Kagome.... She's not breathing." I look at her and I know that her hair must have gotten bleached with the exposure to the power she had just released. I know that that much power kills, but I had hoped.... Then my blood chills in my veins as I hear a deep throated growl behind me. I turn just in time to see Inu Yasha's eyes change color again, this time to a red so deep that it was nearly black. I hear him say the word that I had just been about to say.  
  
"No." He shoves me aside, running to her. He snarls at Shippo as he throws him away from her still form. "No."   
A/n: I am sooooooooooooooo evil. *chuckles madly* I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter, too. But, if I don't get a single review, I might be forced to change what happens next chapter. To be even more evil than it already is. 


End file.
